


Join us for a bite?

by ShyguyBarryboy



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyguyBarryboy/pseuds/ShyguyBarryboy
Summary: I always come back.You will never be rid of me.Not in hell.Not on earth.Once more, with feeling.AKAWilliam tries again by making sure there are no animatronics to stop him.Goes without saying I don't own Freddy's. If I did I wouldn't be spending my quarantine writing fanfics.
Kudos: 6





	Join us for a bite?

_ Hello hello! My name is Micheal Afton! My father William Afton along with Henry Emily founded Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza in hopes of opening a world of imagination and fun for parents and children alike! Unfortunately the company was struck with tragedy after tragedy including the loss of Henry’s daughter and My younger brother. But that was not the company's fault but a lone man who took away the lives of child after child. I want to restore our company to its former glory! That’s where you come in. Many speculated incorrectly that the children were inside of the animatronics so I have some… reservations about using them again. Instead we will be opening Freddy’s with new, Human actors in hopes of showing the world how committed we are to rebranding! And let’s face it- animatronics are kind of creepy already. My father worked hard but… NO. _

_ Anyways! Welcome! This training tape is for Eliza Middleton! Or should we skip the formalities and just call you Foxy the pirate! If I may say so Ms. Middleton you were awe-inspiring in your interview! You knew our history and even the not so pretty parts. You remembered being a child and playing in the halls of the pizzeria with naught a care in the world! I wish others could remember the good times. Though with six children lost to time at the hands of who knows, I understand why they can’t. I loved how you praised my father's work on animatronics. I am glad he could serve as an inspiration to you! Why he would be so excited to have met you! A robotics major inspired by m- him! He always wanted to inspire the next generation, someone understood that.  _

_ Look at me rambling away! I get so lost sometimes… I would love to have more conversations with you on the topic when you join our family! Where your destiny unfolds! Next segment will have your rules, a few lines you should practice. Though if I am being honest you’ll very rarely need rehearsed lines. I encourage ad-libbing just in character! Oh and some disclosures that I have to go over so says, my lawyer. I don’t agree with all of them, again we can talk more when you get here. Oh and pardon me if I ramble some more in the upcoming sections…  _

_ YOU MUST STAY IN CHARACTER  _ _  
  
_

_ Here at Freddy’s we want it to be a fantastic and magical experience for kids of all ages! One way you can keep the magic going is to stay in character. Even when you are in designated areas for employees only, please remain in character. Kids have this strange habit of finding things they shouldn’t and going to palaces they know they shouldn’t be. It would be terrible for little Susie or Charlotte if their favorite pirate was complaining about math homework! (though if you ever need to complain you may enter the security office and tell me. I’d be more than happy to hear you out.)  _

_ I ask that when talking to the others you refer to them by their “true names” your’s is Foxy and the others well you know. You know a lot about our company. Freddy, Bonnie, Bun Bun which is the golden Bonnie, the yellow one. Chica, oh and don’t forget your first mate Mangle. A toss back to the pink foxy Mr. Emily made in hopes of catching someone who caused trouble at the previous restaurant.  _

_ DO NOT APPROACH THE ANIMATRONICS _ _  
  
_

_ While there will be no active animatronics in the restaurant, but I couldn’t let the old ones go. They hold a special place in my heart so they will be on display backstage, actually, Mangle and Foxy will be in your dressing room, feel free to play around with them. As you know they made a horror attraction based on the atrocities that happened with the missing children. They were able to program some odd phrases into the animatronics. They sometimes seem like they're talking directly to you… they say some pretty terrifying things. I wasn’t able to program that out. I am not a robotics man like my father so… maybe you can save his creations. At least the old sea dogs, and if you can’t let them serve as my invitation to our family.  _

_ HAVE FUN _

_ Please understand as a company that specializes in entertainment if you aren’t having fun no one will be. Kids are perceptive and can tell when someone is lying, or so my father always told me. Said… we used to call him out all the time… Mikey...Mikey and his little brother…. Ah sorry if I remember I will delete that later. If not, you have a piece of my family's history. If something or someone gets in the way of you enjoying your job tell me, don’t hesitate.  _

_ I want your smile to be as genuine as a child at their birthday if you can manage it! The same one we got out of you at the end of your interview! Bright and shining!  _

_ Besides you have plenty of perks on this job to be smiling about, as much food as you can eat! And if you guys wanna take home a prize or two I can turn the other way! There is already a Foxy plush waiting for you in your dressing room. Did you know he was my favorite too? I think dad would have loved to see you as Foxy. Your relationship with the character is beautiful and important. Love what you do after all! Any Foxy items you see that you like, go ahead and grab them it makes your love for the character that much more... real! _

  
  


_ Now some situations may arise that are… hard to control as someone in character so I am offering you some lines here, feel free to disregard them. And pardon my terrible pirates accent.  _

_ “Excuse me foxy, I can’t find my parents!”  _

_ Option one: Aye lad/lass, I lost me own parents once, but ye found yerself a friend! Let’s hit the seas and find your folk! _

_ Option two: C’mon lass/ lad a member of me crew will be able to help ye!  _

_ “I can’t find my child!”  _

_ This is the one time I encourage you to break character however if there are other children nearby, grab your Fazbear phone. Its a walky-talky dressed up to look like a phone. And say  _

_ “Yar we need be partin' the seas to look for an overboard friend!” it alerts the others that there is trouble while still keeping the kids calm. Wouldn’t want to scare them because Timmy fell asleep in the ball pit.  _

_ Let’s say you are getting overwhelmed, need a break, or to go run to the restroom.  _

_ Just reach out to your fellow stage crew!  _

_ Now those… pesky legality things.  _

_ We are not responsible for stolen property. Though I’d be happy to help you find or replace whatever is lost. Though I’d hope my own wouldn’t turn on each other! _

_ On the off chance you get injured, typically I'm not supposed to cover it but, I take care of my family. So don’t worry about it. The worst you should ever have to handle is a kid scratching you or punching you. In case that does happen go straight to the security office or find me if I happen to not be in there. I will alert the parents of the child's behavior. The service you provide is a privilege not a right. _

_ Now, I have to read this as per the order of my lawyer but, I don’t see it being terribly important. “Fredy Fazbear Pizzeria reserves the right to handle each case by case according to the owners (my) discretion. If you are found in violation of any rules or regulations please understand that we reserve the right to issue a written warning up to and including termination of your position at Freddy's."  _

_ We won’t have that issue though I am sure. It has to be said.  _

_ Welcome to my family, and remember family is forever!  _

Mr. Afton must really care about his employees, I mean my training tape felt more like a casual conversation than instructions. And he seemed careless when he was talking about his legal department. Though, I hope he has more formal training or at least a manual available. I know we have a few meetings to try on our costumes and such before we open. Maybe that's where we receive training? What made it stranger was well, it showed up the night before I was supposed to go to my first meeting. Maybe he didn’t want to have to go over all of that? Yeah. that sounds right. He's got to be a busy man. 

Well goodnight, tomorrow I join the Fazbear family!

**Author's Note:**

> I am 23  
> I thought I was done with this fandom.  
> Guess not.


End file.
